Las consecuencias de la poción de menta
by Megalya
Summary: Traducción. Lily Evans esta en clase de pociones y parece que no puede concentrarse cuando sabe que el capitán del equipo de Quiddich de Gryffindor esta a tan solo unas cuantas filas delante de ella. Además, ¿qué sucede cuando accidentalmente bebe un filtro amoroso y es James quien tiene que llevarla a la enfermería? Oneshot


¡Hola! Esta es la primera traducción que subo a mi perfil de ff, espero que os guste :D  
La autora del fic se llama **El Padfoot** y me dio permiso para traducir este Oneshot entre Lily y James, este es su perfil de ff por si queréis leer más escritos suyos :D

www . /u/3757164/El-Padfoot

iN**ota de la autora: **No, yo no soy la gran J.K. Rowling y por desgracia ni James, ni Lily ni los demás a los que tanto adoro me pertenecen :((

Es el primer fanfic que subo, así que por favor sed buena gente...las criticas constructivas son bienvenidas :)

James Potter remueve la poción en su caldero y no se da cuenta del hecho de que esta siendo observado. Se sienta solo dos mesas delante de ella y eso le da una plena visión de su espalda y parte de su cara. Sus cejas se arrugan y pasea la mirada desde el caldero hasta su libro de texto solo para averiguar lo que ha hecho mal. Y es que esta teniendo dificultades para elaborar la poción. No es que sea mal mago, de hecho es bastante bueno, simplemente es que le cuesta concentrarse. Remueve la mezcla otra vez, convirtiendo la poción en una sustancia oscura y burbujeante que amenaza con salirse del caldero y reposar sobre su mesa de trabajo. Y si no hace nada al respecto perfectamente puede suspender.

"_!Contra las agujas del reloj! Remueve-lo en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj" _Mi mente intenta mandarle un mensaje telepático con dicha información con la esperanza de que la reciba. Pero no funciona, puesto que continua removiendo la poción de igual manera hasta que empieza a emitir un olor asqueroso y tiene que deshacerse de ella antes de que el profesor Slughorn se de cuenta.

Junto a él, puedo ver al famoso Sirius Black que esta en una situación más difícil que la de él y está intentando cortar Merlín sabe que.

Mi propia poción esta enfrente de mí, brillando gloriosamente en su perfección. He terminado de hacer los primeros pasos hace un buen rato. Consiguiendo lograr un color plateado transparente en el que se ve reflejado la imagen de libro de pociones. Hecho un vistazo al aula y puedo ver que todos los demás se han quedado atascados en el paso tres, excepto Greta Catchlove que aunque es buena en pociones nunca logrará superarme.

Pociones ha sido y siempre será una asignatura fácil para mí debido a mi experiencia en la cocina y ha algunos consejos secretos que he recibido del ex-profesor del que no debe ser nombrado.

Miro la poción esperando que el líquido adquiera un tono blanquecino en los bordes. Todo lo que debo hacer ahora es esperar cinco largos minutos antes de que pueda continuar con el siguiente paso. Así que decido retomar lo que estaba haciendo antes de interrumpirme, seguir observando a la clase.

James ha empezado a hacer la poción de nuevo. Puedo ver gotas de sudor corriendo por los bordes de su frente mientras con una mano intenta cortar ingredientes y con la otra los aplasta. Se pasa la mano por su pelo, agitándolo un poco antes de volver al trabajo.

Me quedo mirando el movimiento de su mano, es algo adictivo. Siempre he deseado saber como debe ser el tacto de su piel y hace poco tiempo que me pasa algo así, desde que supe que James me atraía de una forma que no era normal.

Sigo contemplándolo...y demonios, el quidditch ha tenido un efecto muy positivo en él. Me pregunto lo que se debe sentir al estar entre sus brazos, me lo imagino durante más de tres minutos seguidos. Estoy tan embobada mirándolo que no me doy cuenta de nada, hasta que escucho una risita que me interrumpe.

Molesta, separo los ojos de él y miro a mi alrededor intentando identificar al idiota que me ha interrumpido. Efectivamente, veo a Marlene con sus manos apoyadas sobre su barbilla sonriéndome con sorna. De inmediato un rubor tiñe mi rostro y me siento totalmente avergonzada, ella es mi mejor amiga y lo sabe todo de mí. Incluyendo el hecho de que esté medio enamorada de James Potter. No debería ser un problema...pero Marlene se ha empeñado en torturarme.

Me lanza una mirada significativa y eso provoca que mi rubor aún sea más persistente. Sonríe ampliamente y me lanza una serie de guiños. Miro a mi alrededor aliviada porque nadie se da cuenta del numerito que estamos montando. Voy a matarla tan pronto como esta clase termine.

Hago un gesto como queriéndole decir "Dejame en paz"

Ella sonríe de una manera que me da a entender que se pasará el resto de la clase molestándome. A veces me pregunto como demonios pude hacerme amiga de la chica que en primer año se sentaba a mi lado en transformaciones.

Espero pacientemente hasta que se ve obligada a continuar preparando su poción. Marlene es bastante buena en pociones pero de ninguna manera puede ponerse a mi nivel. Hecho un rápido vistazo a mi poción y me doy cuenta de que ya puedo seguir con su preparación. Echo un vistazo a mi libro y lanzo dos cucharadas de zumo de granada en el caldero.

Me dan un toque en el brazo y cuando me quiero dar cuenta tengo a Marlene a mi lado.

-Hola Lily-dice y su sonrisa aún sigue intacta. Las dos sabemos que el profesor Slughorn esta demasiado ocupado con los demás alumnos para darse cuenta de nuestra pequeña conversación.

-Eh..hola Marlene-le digo con una voz y sonrisa que finge ser dulce-¿Que quieres?

Ella me devuelve una sonrisa totalmente inocente y me doy cuenta de que en realidad esta planeando otra de sus locuras.

-Lily querida, sabes perfectamente lo que quiero-afirma con total convencimiento.

-Quiero que te tragues tu orgullo y admitas que estas loca por los huesos de James Potter. Así que ambos podéis correr, casaros y tener hijos que jueguen al quidditch, sean morenos con el pelo desordenado y tengan los ojos verdes. Evidentemente yo seré la madrina porque soy tu mejor amiga y me adoras-añade con total tranquilidad.

Mis mejillas están ardiendo adquiriendo el mismo tono que mi pelo. Estoy totalmente avergonzada para asegurarme de que nadie nos ha oído. Y entonces mi ira hace acto de presencia, Marlene se tambalea ligeramente. Ella sabe mejor que nadie que pasa cuando me enfado. Quiero matarla. Y por mi mente pasan mil formas de hacerlo, luego me doy cuenta de que el profesor Slughorn se está acercando. Y con el profesor cerca no puedo "matar" a mi mejor amiga. Marlene se da cuenta de que el profesor nos puede pillar y vuelve rápidamente a su asiento.

-Adiós Lily

Nota mental, asesinarla mientras duerma. Vuelvo a centrar mi atención en la poción mientras miro a James de reojo. Cuando termino, la poción se ha vuelto purpura. Estoy a punto de dejar el caldero cuando mi nariz capta un ligero olor a menta. Me doy cuenta de que en verdad es hierbabuena, mi nuevo sabor favorito de caramelo. Huelo el aire otra vez anhelando más. Dejo caer mis parpados y se me hace la boca agua mientras sigo oliendo ese aroma dulce y celestial. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comí caramelos de menta? Al parecer hace demasiado tiempo, recuerdo que solía quejarme a Marlene porque tardaban demasiado en anunciar las visitas a Hogsmeade y poder comprar los dichosos caramelos en Honeyduckes.

Trato de localizar de donde viene, mi boca esta ligeramente abierta tratando de aspirar el olor con más intensidad. Lamo mis labios tratando de notar el sabor de los caramelos, pero el olor es demasiado escaso. Mis ojos se posan en un caldero, y bajo mi cara hasta que no es más que centímetros de ella. Definitivamente es menta.

Hago esfuerzos para no dejar caer mi cabeza en ese "caldero misterioso" y luego recuerdo las palabras de advertencia del profesor Slughorn nunca, nunca beber una poción a menos que se este completamente seguro de cuales serán sus efectos y de que la persona que la elabora es de confianza.

Soy una de las mejores estudiantes que ha habido en Pociones, de hecho, el profesor Slughorn me lo dijo en una de las reuniones de su riguroso club privado. Rara vez cometo un error y cuando lo hago es algo tan insignificante como quemar una poción por un segundo más en el fuego. Pero sigo siendo una estudiante y siempre hay un 10% de hacer algo mal. La parte lógica de mi cerebro me dice que no debo probar esa poción pero mi parte "loca" lo desea con ansías. ¿Cómo decidir que hacer?

"_¡No seas tonta Lily! Es una de las reglas más básicas de pociones, no correr riesgos. No debo probarla. Podría estar envenenada" _

"_¡Pero es menta!¿Qué es un pequeño riesgo cuando hace tanto tiempo que no pruebas un poco de ese magnifico sabor?¿Y cuándo fue la ultima vez que una poción estuvo mal?_

Al final, decido probarla. Cojo una cucharada y me la llevo a la boca. Cierro los ojos disfrutando al máximo del sabor, la saboreo cerrando los ojos de puro gozo.

Y de repente, noto algo extraño. Abro los ojos de forma desmesurada y empiezo a encontrarme rara, demasiado rara. Y luego ¡zas! Un pensamiento golpea mi mente ¿no se suponía que la poción era de color púrpura?

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Empiezo a volverme loca. Golpeo la cabeza contra la mesa, porque de repente empiezo a verlo todo con más claridad. Como por ejemplo que jamás había oído hablar de una poción que oliese a menta.

Y de repente empiezo a darle significado a todo, la risa frenética de mi mejor amiga me confirma que ella ha tenido algo que ver en todo esto. Mi ira va creciendo por momentos.

-¡MARLENE!- exclamó dirigiéndome hacía ella.

Sé que en esos momentos estoy llamando la atención de toda la clase, pero no me importa, lo único que hago es imaginarme la manera más dolorosa de acabar con mi mejor amiga y luego llevarle flores a su funeral.

No soy capaz de llegar hasta ella porque esta rodeada de su grupo habitual de admiradores y están bloqueandome el paso, bien, les tocará probar mi ira a ellos también.

-¡Dejadme pasar!-les gritó. Pero ninguno de los chicos hace mención de moverse, le eran leales y eso que eran de Hufflepuff.

-¡LILY!- me grita. Pero no veo ningún tipo de miedo en su rostro, sonríe satisfecha sosteniendo un bote vacío en su mano.

Y entonces lo entiendo. Me siento perdida y toda la ira que había ido acumulando es como si hubiese terminando cayendo al suelo. Estoy mareada, conmocionada y con miedo de lo que pueda pasar debido a la poción que mi mejor amiga me había hecho tomar. Hecho todo lo que estaba en el frasco de la poción y le puso sabor a menta para hacerme picar y que me la bebiera. Se acercó a mi mesa dándome conversación para así entretenerme y que yo no me diera cuenta de nada. La peor parte de todo esto es que lo ha conseguido, su mente es brillante.

Dejó escapar un par de gemidos más con la realidad golpeándome en la frente. Porqué sé exactamente lo que Marlene ha puesto en la poción, un intensificador. Recuerdo que lo llevé a nuestro dormitorio hace una semana preguntándome como sería probarlo, ella sonrió de una manera muy especial y me dijo que mejor no saberlo.

"Intensificadores" es la nueva adquisición en Zonks, exactamente no son pociones de amor, sino que intensifican los sentimientos que uno ya tiene.

Y yo tengo sentimientos por James.

Casi instintivamente me fijo en él y lo lamento a los pocos segundos, porque todo lo que veo me afecta de una manea abrumadora. Y todo es demasiado para mí en esos momentos. Noto una terrible necesidad de acercarme a él, tocarle el pelo, oler su aroma fresco y a jabón y bueno, acercarme a el en general.

James esta detrás de nosotros y al igual que los demás alumnos se pregunta que es el alboroto que minutos antes acabo de protagonizar. Decido alejarme de el como pueda. Pero la necesidad es más difícil de resistir de lo que parece ya que siento una terrible necesidad de estar cerca de el. Mi mano se mueve en su dirección pero la detengo de inmediato. "NO, debes ser fuerte Lily" me digo a mi misma.

Mirando en la dirección opuesta, me arrastró en dirección a la mesa de Slughorn, mi objetivo es la puerta.

Casi estoy llegando, lo sé.

No aparto la vista de la mesa, porque si lo hago James podría entrar en mi campo de visión y todo sería mucho más difícil. Justo llegue todo lo que tengo que hacer es decirle al profesor que no me encuentro bien y ver si puedo ir a la enfermería.

Al instante noto que alguien se dirige hacía mi pero no puedo decir quien es. Solo puedo oír sus pasos y ver sus zapatos, ya que estoy en el suelo.

-¡Lily! ¿Estás bien querida?- el profesor Slughorn se agacha junto a mí. Arrugas de preocupación adornan su frente. "No, profesor no estoy bien! Podría girarme y encontrarme con James y cometer el estúpido error de decirle delante de toda la clase que estoy enamorada de él" pienso para mis adentros.

-No me encuentro bien profesor, estoy algo mareada- gimo, tratando de parecer lo más enferma posible.

-Muy bien- dice- Puede tomarse el resto del día libre, obviamente necesita un descanso. Trabajar tan duro todos los días puede llegar a ser muy estresante-. ¡Bien! Ahora dejame ir a la enfermería.

-James ¿porque no acompaña a la señorita Evans a la enfermería?

Miro a mi derecha y allí esta, perfectamente sentado. ¿Quién podría tener más mala suerte que yo? Tomarse una poción con sabor a menta que resulta ser un filtro amoroso y fingir una enfermedad para salir corriendo de allí y esperar a que los efectos desaparezcan. ¡Pero no! El "objeto del deseo" tiene que ser el que termine acompañándote a la enfermería.

-¡NO!- grito con una voz aguda como para alejarme de el. Pero antes de que pueda poner cierta distancia entre nosotros, mi cabeza mira en dirección a la mesa que hay detrás de mí. La peor mala suerte del mundo.

James parece confundido, como si hubiera hecho algo mal pero no supiese el que. Mirarlo hace que cosas extrañas sigan despertándose en mi interior.

-¿Lily?- pregunta, mientras se pone de rodillas a mi lado. Al escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios esta vez suena a música celestial aunque lo he oído innumerables veces antes. Mi corazón empieza a latir furiosamente. JAMES POTTER no te atrevas a decir mi nombre ni a mirarme de esa manera. Seria mejor para ambos si te alejarás de mi en este preciso instante.

Pero obviamente eso no pasa ya que mi mala suerte nunca lo permitirá. El se arrastrá hacía mi con cautela, hasta que esta tan cerca que me llega su olor perfectamente. James huele mejor que la menta, me sorprende su olor a champú, tiene un toque muy seductor. Mi cerebro desconecta todos los demás sentidos y deja en marcha el olfato. Soy incapaz de moverme, pensar o procesar cuando noto que James me envuelve en uno de sus brazos y ni siquiera reacciono cuando me coge entre sus brazos (al estilo nupcial) y me lleva hacia la puerta. No. Solo mi sentido del olfato esta activo y lo hace francamente bien. Todo lo demás esta apagado. De hecho solo estoy empezando a ser consciente cuando quedan cinco minutos para llegar a la enfermería.

James Potter me lleva entre sus brazos.

Miro hacia arriba bruscamente, mi cara casi choca con su pecho. Me alejo con la misma rapidez a la vez que noto como la sangre corre por mis mejillas y me ruborizo, el corazón me late furiosamente contra el pecho. Espero que no se de cuenta.

-Por Merlín Lily, casi me dio un susto cuando pensé que te habías desmayado en medio de la clase. Al viejo Slugh casi le da algo- Lo miro sorprendida ¿esas palabras acaban de salir de su boca? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado hablándome? Lo único que he conseguido entender han sido sus últimas palabras. Trato de componer una respuesta decente.

-¿Enserio?

Se ríe y me sorprendo porque no parece una sonrisa forzada, sino muy natural. Creo que el efecto de la poción esta desapareciendo porque la necesidad de besar a James ya no es tan alta. De hecho, creo que sobreviviré a esto.

-¿Qué paso realmente?- pregunta

-Nada importante- contesto en un tono un poco irritado tratando de ocultar mi vergüenza- Dejame en el suelo, puedo andar sola

El sonríe y me aprieta más contra su cuerpo. Por supuesto James nunca va a hacer todo lo que yo le diga.

-¿Donde estaría la gracia? No podemos correr ningún riesgo, no puedo permitir que te marees de nuevo ¿no?

Mis mejillas se tiñen de un color escarlata o eso es lo que me parece.

-¡No estoy mareada!- protesto

-¡Oh! Vamos, dime lo que estabas haciendo hace cinco minutos- responde, con aire de suficiencia. Sabe que ha ganado este asalto

-Estaba pensando...- le digo sin convicción. Aparto la mirada de él y cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho

Pasamos los próximos minutos en silencio, sus pasos es lo único que se oye. El silencio es bastante incomodo, pero los dos somos demasiado tercos para romperlo. Con el tiempo James cede y sonrío para mi misma.

-Hey Lily

-¿Que Potter?

Se sorprende de que lo haya llamado por su apellido. Nos llamábamos por nuestro nombre desde principio de curso.

-¿Volvemos a Potter? Prefiero James- refunfuña y no puedo evitar preguntarme porque es tan importante para el.

Me río.

-Esta bien James. ¿Qué quieres?

Su rostro se ilumina y sonríe. Y yo trato de evitar que su expresión alegre no me afecte.

-Bueno Lily...me preguntaba que pasó en pociones realmente...

Pero no recibe ninguna respuesta por mi parte. De ninguna manera le diré que accidentalmente bebí un filtro amoroso. Es demasiado vergonzoso.

-Nada

-Oh, ¿por favor?

-Nada. Y de todos modos ¿porque es tan importante para ti saberlo?

-Porque- responde como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-¿Porqué que?

-¡Porque quiero saberlo!- responde con irritación

-Eso no es una respuesta, estás actuando como un niño

-Yo pregunté primero, ¿porque te mareaste?

-¡No me maree! ¡Y no creo que lo haga!- le digo despacio y cada vez puedo sentirlo más y más irritado.

-¿Por favor? ¿Es tan difícil confiar en mí?

Pero se interrumpe por nuestra repentina llegada a la enfermería. No pensé que fuéramos a llegar tan pronto y una parte de mi se siente triste porque nuestro paseo ha terminado. James tendrá que irse.

-¡Oh!¡Ya hemos llegado!- le digo con la esperanza de que la decepción no se dibuje en mi rostro.

La señora Promfrey se acerca a nosotros, mira inquisitivamente a James.

-Hola Amapola- la saluda James. Me había olvidado que era enviado una vez a la semana cuando sus travesuras estaban en lo más alto.

-No, esta vez no soy yo- responde a su mirada inquisitiva- Es Lily

La enfermera me mira de forma afable-¿Cuál es el problema Lily?

-No es nada- le contesto, sonriendole- Solo es el estrés y que estoy un poco mareada. El profesor Slughorn dice que tengo que descansar, una tontería...

-¡Una tontería!- exclama James-¡Se desmayó!- dice con tono acusador

-¡No lo hice- insisto

-¡Lo hiciste! ¡Y ni siquiera quieres decirme porqué!

-¡No te importa! ¿Y podrías dejarme en el suelo? Puedo caminar perfectamente

-¿Y arriesgarme a que te desmayes otra vez? ¡Ja!

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? ¡No me desmayé!

-Ejem- la señora Promfrey se aclara la garganta con fuerza.

-De todos modos James, puedes dejarla en la cama ahora. En el extremo más alejado de la habitación

-Eh, si señora- responde torpemente, llevándome hasta la última cama. Poco a poco me deja sobre esta.

Los efectos de la poción han desaparecido, pero todavía me siento algo achispada. James no sabe que hacer y se sienta en la silla que esta al lado de mi cama.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- le pregunto

-Asegurarme de que estás bien, pero si no me quieres...me iré...

Y entonces, antes de que pierda los nervios me acercó hasta él, siento el roce de su cabello liso en mis manos, siempre lo he querido tocar. Lo beso suavemente en la mejilla.

-Gracias- es la última cosa que recuerdo decir mientras observo la figura sorprendida de James junto a mí.


End file.
